Call Me Maybe
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. Acabas de entrar en mi vida; Su mirada es tan profunda! Hey, acabo de conocerte, y esto es una locura, aquí esta mi numero... Llámame, tal vez...


Otra ves Yo! Karla Mirella *-* Molestando a los lectores ok no ._. Jajaja y esta vez con una cancion super ultra hiper mega pegajoza que la tengo en la cabeza desde que salio .-. ok si, estoy loca, pero hechenle la culpa a Carly Rae Jepsen pues ¬¬ jajaja, no mentia ella no tiene la culpa de nada :) jajaja, y nada pues, me gusto, esta idea la tenia desde hace uuuuuuuuf, pero no la ponia por mi novio flojera c; y ahora ya termine con el xd jajajaja

Bueeeeno, pueden escuchar la song mientras leen o como quieran (:

La cancion Call Me Maybe no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_Call Me Maybe_**

Una tarde muy común y corriente Momoko se encontraba viendo por la ventana de su casa, y no precisamente al jardín

Momoko: estaba viendo como el nuevo chico que habían contratado sus padres para que podara el jardín, hacia su trabajo, realmente el chico era sexy, y ella fue la primera en notarlo (Dios! Es demasiado!) Lo veía no tan disimuladamente podar el césped – Brick, que bien que mis padres te contrataron! – pensó la chica (No me preguntes, no lo diré, tu ya estas en mi camino) veía cada vez mas al chico

Brick: paro un momento de cortar el césped, hacia mucho calor ya que era verano, asi que este se saco la camiseta dejando ver su bien formado pecho, sus brazos y su abdomen

Momoko: Oh por Dios! – estaba realmente sorprendida y acalorada, se abanicaba con una revista que tenia al lado (Su mirada es tan profunda, sus pantalones jeans rasgados, su piel bronceada) suspiro – Ah, hace calor – se abanicó mas rápido – Oh! a donde vas bebé!

Brick: sintió una mirada y volteo hacia la ventana de la casa, y vio a una chica, que lo estaba viendo

Momoko: se asusto y se agachó rápido para que él no la viera – Ay! Que torpe! – se sonrojo y se toco el pecho (Acabo se conocerte y esto es una locura!)

Brick: sonrió de lado (Parece que esa chica si me estaba observando) se volteo y continuo con su trabajo

Momoko: Me habrá visto? – salió gateando de ahí hacia el garaje de su casa, abrió la puerta trasera y se encontró con sus amigas – Ah! Que hacen aquí me asustaron! – dijo toda sonrojada

Kaoru: Ay, ya Momoko, no es para tanto – coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Y, porque estas toda roja? – la vio detenidamente

Miyako: Es cierto Momoko, porque te vez acalorada? – pregunto inocentemente

Momoko: Q…que? N…no… es na…da… – dijo nerviosa

Miyako: Enserio? Estas segura que te sientes bien? – dijo tocándole la frente para ver si no tenia fiebre

Kaoru: suspiro – Para mi que esto se trata de un chico…

Miyako: Tu crees? – miro a Kaoru

Kaoru: Claro que si, pero en su casa quien puede estar? – dijo entrando

Momoko: No es nadie!

Miyako: Vamos Momoko, no tienes porque ocultarnos, dinos, es un chico? – pregunto con una sonrisa

Momoko: tomo aire – Si… – suspiro

Kaoru: Lo sabia – dijo riéndose

Momoko: se puso mas roja – No te burles!

Kaoru: Bueno, y dinos, quien es? – dijo mirándola pícaramente

Momoko: Es el chico que contrataron mis papás para arreglar el jardín – dijo suspirando como enamorada – Miren el es! – las jalo a las dos para que vieran por la ventada de su casa, pero ya no había nadie – Que? Pero si estaba aquí! – dijo mirando por todo el jardín

Miyako: A lo mejor ya se fue, no crees?

Momoko: Si… bueno, vallamos al garaje – se dirigieron allí entonces vieron que se encontraba en la casa del lado arreglando un auto, y ella se quedo viéndolo enamoradamente

Kaoru: se acercó a ella disimuladamente – Ah, con que es el – le dijo pícaramente

Miyako: Jajaja, pues es muy lindo – dijo riendo

Momoko: Si… pero… no sé que hacer para llamar su atención – dijo desaminada

Miyako: Tengo una idea! – jalo a Momoko a su habitación y la cambio completamente, ya no estaba vestida normal, sino que tenia un pequeño short negro, un polo crop color rosa y unos tacos rojos, junto con un cubo con agua y una esponja

Kaoru: Jaja! Yo quiero ver esto! – dijo levantándose de una silla

Momoko: No, no iré así! – dijo viéndose

Miyako y Kaoru: OH CLARO QUE LO HARAS! – dijeron empujándola hacia el auto de los padres de Momoko, se metieron dentro del garaje

Momoko: No, no, por favor! No… – muy tarde, ya estaba ahí, lo único que hizo fue sacar la esponja y empezar a limpiar el auto, empezó a limpiar por todos lados, moviéndose exageradamente, intentando llamar su atención (Porque te pusiste en mi camino?) se preguntaba ella mientras hacia una señal para que Brick se fijara en ella, lo que no sabia es que el tenia audífonos y estaba concentrado en lo suyo – Porque no me hace caso! – se frustro (Todos los chicos tratan de perseguirme y tu no me haces caso!) intento hacer mil cosas para que el volteara a verla, pero nada, se subió encima del auto limpiándolo, y ni aun así se fijo en ella

Brick: volteo un poco su cabeza y vio a Momoko ahí

Momoko: vio que por fin se fijo en ella y sonrió limpiando el auto

Brick: se rio un poco y le sonrió

Momoko: se sonrojo y cayo del auto, quedando en el piso desmayada, y lo que hizo fue que soñó que estaba abrazada junto a Brick, luego se acercó besándolo, en eso volvió a la realidad y estaba haciendo boca de pato como fingiendo un beso, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Brick

Brick: Estas bien? – se rio un poco

Momoko: se comenzó a reír – Jajajaja! Si, si, estoy bien

Brick: Que bien – tomo sus manos y la ayudo a levantarse

Momoko: Gracias – se sonrojo – Puedes esperar un minuto? Ahora vengo – dijo yéndose a cambiar

Brick: De acuerdo… – dijo dándole una sonrisa

Momoko: vino cantando una canción – "Chico, tu entraste en mi vida y te extrañe, mal y te extrañe, mal, y te extrañe tan mal" – le sonrió

Brick: le aplaudió – Que lindo cantas – le sonrió

Momoko: Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa, se dirigió al auto y saco, un papel y un lapicero, escribía algo en el papel

Brick: la observaba detenidamente, esa chica si era hermosa, su piel era blanca, tenia lindas curvas y era muy graciosa

Momoko: tomo el papel, se lo entrego y le dijo – Llámame, tal vez – le guiño el ojo

Brick: Lo tendré en cuenta – le sonrió y se fue

Momoko: espero a que se fuera – SI! – salto de la emoción – Por fin! – rio y se dirigió dentro de su casa

* * *

Muajajaja! si le cambie el final, ya que no iba a hacerle eso al pobre Brick ¬¬ jaja

Reviews?


End file.
